


谨遵医嘱

by yuanhui



Category: suda - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sudamasaki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanhui/pseuds/yuanhui
Summary: emmmm因为石墨的链接一直被吞，我也很泪流满面





	谨遵医嘱

“圭，请一定要早睡 。”  
“就算你这样说我也不是立刻就能感到困的。”  
夜晚十点的坂上圭司家里，无处居住的真柴先生早早地换上了睡衣，并试图脱掉坂上圭司身上的衣服。  
“圭。”  
“おやすみなさい！”  
猫太郎一头扎紧被子里，顺势带倒了行动不便的坂上先生。  
并一手打开手机里sleep音频。  
（断头安利网易Max Richter歌单，做梦扎实，入睡迅速，我今天能写出车来都要感谢这条歌单送给我扎实的梦境。）  
真柴祐太郎细长的手臂搭在坂上圭司胸骨之上，手指顺着肩胛上角移动到肩胛下角。  
“圭司，你知道这个地方叫做第七颈椎的棘突吗？”  
祐太郎另一只手也用了上去。  
“这是胸骨柄，这是胸骨角，这是颈静脉切迹。”  
他的另一只手又细细抚摸着圭司的鼻子，念念有词:“这是鼻骨，这是上颚骨，这是颧骨，人的颅腔里有一块非常美丽的蝴蝶。”  
祐太郎坐了起来，眼神里的颜色好像不是他自己，而是一个迫切想要拿起眼前人身上所有骨骼一一清点的解剖课学生。  
“圭，你知不知道，男性耻骨下角70-75度，而女性的可以有一百度？”  
坂上圭还在想发生了什么，突然意识到真柴祐太郎的手里似乎拿了一把虚幻的解剖刀。  
之前灵异少年的那一次，祐太郎突然具备了可以弯曲勺子的能力，还能看见灵体，这个人是真的召灵体质吗？  
“喂！”  
坂上圭司坐起来仓促地抓住祐太郎的肩膀，对方被这样一晃好像醒了一般。恍惚地流下了一串不知名的眼泪。  
“圭啊。”  
祐太郎接住了眼睛里流出来的液体，这不带有他的感情，而是一个弥留人间的灵魂，最后的心愿。  
“她说她生前最后一次上解剖课，见到了她见过最美的标本，生前不管多么宽厚的皮囊，死了以后的骨头，都纤细轻盈，好像在跳舞一样，上下颚骨之间的缝隙，见到每一个人都在微笑，新鲜的标本，从头顶洞中看见颅腔，霉菌一簇簇一丛丛的，血肉仍在，好像还有生命似的。  
她说夜里的解剖室多孤单，一届一届的学生学习它们，抚摸它们，但夜晚只有福尔马林里不会说话的器官陪着它们。她这样说，说着说着就哭了，她说她还能学，她不想死她还能学。”  
“大玄小姐说，无意冒犯。”  
圭司用手撑起来，不觉有一丝恐怖，十分礼貌地说了一句:“こちらこそ。”  
祐太郎的脸色回到了自己的样子，他觉得自己脑子里突然多了什么东西，当他在此看到人体时，脑海里就冒出了他从未学习过的词汇，他看向圭司的腿，一时间就判断出了这是什么类型的瘫痪。  
祐太郎试探地问道:“圭的膝盖以上，是有知觉的对吗？”  
圭司表示了确实如此，然而祐太郎更想确认的是别的，他的好奇心暴露在他的眼睛里。  
“那。。。”  
“没有任何异常。”  
“emmm可以让我试试看吗？”  
圭司一时间搞不明白是科研精神的遗留还是猫太郎自己的好奇心，该是别，细想下去就不太平凡的想法。  
他没有拒绝，搪塞自己的借口是找不到完美的理由。  
圭司突然看见，祐太郎的耳廓渐渐的变红，靠得太近，闻见了头发里草野和天空的气味，这年轻的气味，大概让灵魂都觉得安然。  
圭感觉到祐太郎的手覆盖上了他的器官，隔着一层薄薄的衣料，开始生涩的摩擦和套弄。  
“圭，我可以用嘴吗？”  
“不要问我。”  
祐太郎拉下了圭司的裤子，将他的器官裹如柔软湿润的口腔，用舌头摩擦上面的经脉，不自觉的开始了一前一后的吞咽，随着口腔不断地被扩大，前端擦过软腭和腭垂，深入喉咙的瞬间压迫了会厌。  
圭司的手本能地抓住祐太郎的头发，这诱导了祐太郎吞咽得更深，肌肉有自己的想法，他们依靠本能地群体运动。  
脊髓瞒着大脑悄咪咪地控制着许多反射神经。  
“够了，停下。”  
祐太郎还没来得及将圭的前端移出咽喉，一股热流冲入了他的喉管，并从嘴角溢出白色的稠液。  
“程序员先生的表情，看起来很舒服啊。”  
射后的片刻疲惫让圭司大脑放空，没有听见祐太郎说的话。  
祐太郎用口腔里的液体润滑了手指，从圭司的后面探了进去，异物感让圭司内壁紧缩。  
“放松，圭，不然会疼。”  
“医生没有阻止你同性性行为吗？”  
“大玄小姐只说了祝福的话，别的没说。”  
第三根手指突入时圭司不得不控制住自己的表情和声音，已经不那么疼痛，甚至还有意思放纵的意思在里头。  
“我坐在圭的腿上，没事吧。”  
“医生怎么说？”  
“说她还没学。”  
“所以她还在这里吗？”  
“不不不，已经成佛去了。”  
祐太郎还是从后面进去了，看不见脸的情况下圭司还是压抑着声音，时而哼出一两个断断续续的音节实则砸在祐太郎的理智神经上。  
终究还是趴不住而整个身体瘫软了下去。  
换了个体位之后圭司不让祐太郎看他的脸，伸起手臂从背后环上对方瘦削的肩膀。  
然而声带和气息的吞吐听得更清晰了 。  
“嗯………嗯……”  
祐太郎加快了节奏，从横冲直撞开始寻找那个能控制圭司表情的敏感点，他坏心眼得想看正经的圭司一脸沦陷的模样。  
他的手开始抚摸圭司的腰际，舌头舔舐着圭司的耳朵，活力旺盛的猫太郎尽力让饲主身上每一块部位都失去控制。  
当圭司再一次被插射了的时候，液体喷溅上两人的副部，他的身体不由自主地抽搐，紧绷的部位开始撤回控制权，呼吸变成了一阵又一阵低喘，再也不加控制。  
祐太郎的舌头在圭司口腔中肆意掠夺跳跃，吞咽下对方的舌头和声音，面颊上突然变得潮湿，下面的动作变得越来越快。  
圭司调动不起手臂的肌肉去推开祐太郎，眼泪与口中的液体肆意流淌，被抽插的位置也同样开始毫无节制地汁水充沛。  
“快要受不了了吗程序员先生？”  
“嗯啊……啊啊……”  
“是因为疼还是太舒服了才流泪呢？”  
第三次释放之后祐太郎才停了下来，同样疲倦地躺在圭司身侧。  
他伸手去环那柔软的肩膀，抚平剧烈运动过后的紧张。  
在他第一次背圭司的时候就想说了。  
“圭，你抱起来也一点也不重的。”  
“去请洗吧，医生说精液留在里面会生病的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 咦呀


End file.
